Out Of Character
by quoththeraven09
Summary: Sharon was never one to show emotion, especially in public so running to her Lieutenant was completely new for her...


Dances With Wolves gave me this idea. Sorry it is so short but I just felt inspired. Also this was written on my iPod because of sudden inspiration so all mistakes are the auto corrects fault and not mine...

This was also written on like 2 hours of sleep so don't mind the randomness, hopefully it is readable.

Not mine, I may return them to Duff for a few of Shandy kisses.

Enjoy!

Never in her life has Sharon been one to show her emotions in public. She has fought too hard to be in the position she is to let people see any other emotion besides impassive. She will on occasion smile of course, she has softened a little in her years with Major Crimes, but she will not be overly happy and in no way would she let anyone see her cry. It came to a complete shock to her when the emotions started to flow out of her as she laid her eyes upon her Lieutenant.

Andy's body was still ridged as he walked out of the house, SWAT to his left and to his right. He has landed in many a situation but never had he been a hostage until today. They all knew that their job was dangerous and there were many ways of getting hurt or killed so it shouldn't have come as a surprise to him when a routine check became a hostage negotiation.

It all happened so fast Andy couldn't quite get ahold of things until it was too late. They were checking up on a lead to a murder of an insurance broker who scammed people out of money. They had reason to believe that he had a partner who was helping embezzle the money but didn't have concrete evidence to support this theory until a $50,000 deposit went into a bank account owned by Mr. Stewart, the broker.

Sharon had sent Andy and Provenza to go collect the business partner while Tao and Buzz tried to trace the money to be able to name a possible suspect. As they approached the house Provenza's phone began to ring, seeing as it was Buzz he ushered Andy along and told him he would be in as soon as his call was finished. Andy headed to the door and knocked twice, announcing he was LAPD. After hearing movement the door opened to reveal the barrel of a gun. The man standing behind it asked Andy to not make any sudden movements and to quietly come into the house.

Andy could not believe what was going on, there was nothing in this mans history that showed any type of violence or irrational behavior so the fact that he was currently being striped of his weapon and throw on the couch was a surprise to him. The man in question then informed Andy to take out his phone and tell whoever came with him to not come into the house or any further or he would kill both Andy and himself. Doing as he was told Andy made the appropriate call and hoped to God that his friendship and partnership with Louie was strong enough that he would be able to give his partner coded words and Provenza would be able to decipher them.

Clearly everything had been successful because 45 minutes later he saw SWAT , tactical response, and of course his team all outside. Within the 45 minutes Andy had managed to learn that the plan to embezzle had all been Mr. Stewart's idea, that Rick, the business partner, was just to keep quiet and handle the books and he would get his own cut. He never meant to kill his boss, Rick just wanted out and Mr. Stewart wouldn't let him, which resulted in a shoving match causing Stewart to hit his head on the corner of the table and bleed out. Rick panicked and fled realizing there was a pending transaction and that soon the police would be onto him.

Rick had been packing to leave when he heard the knock on the door. Freaking out he grabbed his gun and was going to figure it all out on the go. Turns out his plan ended up including kidnapping and holding a police officer hostage. Demands made, Rick made sure he did not hurt Andy, that way he could negotiate with him unharmed and get out while he could. It had taken 3 hours before they were finally able to convince Rick to surrender.

Andy sighed in relief as he saw Rick being taken out in handcuffs and SWAT running in and undoing the restraints Rick had placed over Andy while he figured out how to get out of this entire fiasco. Stretching Andy was very glad it was all over and he would finally be able to leave, it had been a hell of a day.

The sun was just setting over the horizon when Sharon saw the door slowly open and the suspect come out. It had been 4 long hours all together and she was just glad it was finally over. Her heart had stopped when she got the call from Provenza saying Andy was being held hostage. So many emotions were going through her head she was surprised she even made it out to the scene without any major incident. A few times during the 4 hours she was asked if she wanted to take a seat or a drink but she was too wired on adrenaline to really sit or drink. As she stayed at the main base she made sure the rest of her team was doing everything they could to get information to help end this case...and standoff.

Sharon's mind just couldn't shut off. All she was seeing was flashbacks of her and Andy at the beach or at a Dodger game. She could picture how adorable he was when he got excited for his team, or the shy look on his face after he had kissed her check at her door after a fabulous meal together. She imagined what his lips was feel like on hers and she was now regretting not kissing him, not telling him how she felt, not being able to feel his strong arms around her when she was upset or take comfort in his chocolate eyes as he would make sure she was okay. He had been waiting so patiently for her to have the conversation with him and she would be damned if she let it slip through her grasp again so pure instinct took control when she saw Andy walk out.

She didn't remember her heels falling out of her feet or her hair come out of her clip as she ran towards Andy, all she knew was the intense feeling of need flowing through her body to be held by him and to never be let go.

Andy saw her just in time for him to be able to catch the woman into his arms, only falling back a few steps. The smell of Jasmine filled his senses as he clung to the red headed beauty. She felt so good in his arms he didn't know if he would be able to let her go, even though part of him knew she would prefer that. It came as a great shock to Andy when instead of moving out of his embrace completely she moved far away enough to place a strong kiss on his lips. Before he could respond to the kiss she let go and hugged him tighter, digging her head into is shoulder while his hands ran though her hair, whispering encouraging words and making sure she knew he was alive.

Before pulling away completely she gave him her best death glare,

"Don't you ever do that to me again Andrew Flynn."

Andy just smiled and drew her him placing a softer kiss on her lips forgetting they were just outside the porch. Pulling back he gave her a dazzling smile before tucking her into his side and walking down the sidewalk towards the rest of the team. While he knew they would have to talk, and not at the office, he was content with holding her next to him, taking every second he could before she turned back into Captain Raydor. Neither of them knew what broke them, nor did they know that SWAT had a bet with Major Crimes and won. All they knew was that they had a bright future ahead of them...and that this incident would never be mentioned nor will there be ANY kissing or anything at work... For the most part.


End file.
